Arrow: State vs. Queen
"State vs. Queen" is the seventh episode of season two of the superhero-action series Arrow and the thirtieth episode of the series overall. The episode was directed by Bethany Rooney with a teleplay written by Marc Guggenheim and Drew Z. Greenberg. It first aired on the CW Network on Wednesday, November 20th, 2013 at 8:00 pm. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * This episode is rated TV-14. * This episode is production code number 2J7457. TV Rage.com; Arrow, "State vs. Queen"; Episode Info. * This episode aired in the United Kingdom on Sky1 on November 25th, 2013. * This episode aired in Australia on the Nine Network on August 12th, 2014. * This episode is included on disc two of the Arrow: The Complete Second Season Blu-ray collection, which was released by Warner Home Video on September 16th, 2014. * The episode has also been made available on the Netflix instant streaming video service, as well as available for download on Amazon.com and Hulu. * Actor Paul Blackthorne is credited in this episode, but the character of Quentin Lance does not make an actual appearance. * Actor Jason William Day is credited as Jason Day in this episode. * This is the first episode of Arrow directed by Bethany Rooney. * Actor David Franco is not to be confused with actor Dave Franco, who was an actor on the final season of Scrubs. Comic connections * Jean Loring is a character featured in DC Comics comic books. She is a lawyer and the ex-wife of Ray Palmer, aka the Atom (who will actually appear later in the series). In the comics, Loring eventually went insane and accidentally killed Sue Dibny, the wife of another hero named the Elongated Man. After which, she was possessed by a demon of vengeance and became Eclipso. * In DC Comics titles, Kate Spencer is actually a younger woman who worked as a D.A. out of California. Unsatisfied with her conviction rate, she cobbled together an arsenal of items belonging to convicted super-villains and became a costumed vigilante called Manhunter. * In the comics, Cyrus Gold is actually the human name for an elemental swamp creature known as Solomon Grundy. Like his Arrow counterpart, Grundy is known for his prodigious strength and was a man of few words. Bloopers * Quotes * Moira Queen: They said you were dead. * Malcolm Merlyn: There are parts of the world where death is an illusion. I've been to one. I've learned to be very convincing. .... * Felicity Smoak: Don't take this the wrong way, but you look disgusting. * John Diggle: Yeah, well, I don't feel great, Felicity. Is there a right way to take that? .... * John Diggle: I told Felicity not to call you. * Felicity Smoak: Yeah, but before that you said "Gaw" and "Thud," so I didn't take it very seriously. .... * Felicity Smoak: When Dig passed out, I sent a sample of his blood to a chemist I knew at QC. The guy owes me a favor, long story, I fixed his parking ticket. Huh. I guess it's not that long. See also External Links * * * * * * References ---- Category:2013/Episodes